my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy (D)
Note: Fluttershy's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fluttershy is a female pegasus who lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Personality One of the most notable trait of hers is her shyness. She is so shy that she can't barely say her name to ponies she just meets and even can't speak at loud. Her shy nature contrasts with Rainbow Dash's abrasiveness and Fluttershy's inability to speak up often annoys Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow expresses her aggravation more than once. However, there are situations when Fluttershy's shyness is replaced by an enthusiastic behavior, just like meeting new kind of animals. However, Fluttershy's most famous trait is her kindness, what is her most strong trait, but at the same time the most weak. It is her kindness that prompt her to help her friends, in spite of her fear. She is also the one who always try to see the goodness in everypony, just like Discord. But, despite being soft-spoken and extremely polite most of the time, Fluttershy has shown a more aggressive side on rare occasions. Most of the time, Fluttershy can withstand almost anything that will make other ponies explode in anger. However, even a shy Pegasus like Fluttershy has her own limits. Skills Despite being a Pegasus, Fluttershy does not usually help with the weather and does not use her wings as much as the other winged ponies. She is also scared of heights, which is ironic in that Pegasi live in the clouds most of their lives. Because of this, she instead focuses on tending to animals' care. Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, which she uses in order to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. In addition, a host of animals have taken up residence in her home, which she attends to and looks after on an everyday basis. She also has a special ability that she uses when dealing with misbehaving animals, called "The Stare". This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. However, Fluttershy doesn't really like to use the Stare. Only when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order, the Stare is used. Fluttershy is an average flier under normal circumstances but is incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress and appears to possess only average physical strength at best. Despite her shortcomings at flying, Fluttershy has still performed some remarkable flying feats. While she usually gets around by walking or running, Fluttershy tends to hover and fly when she is very happy, or in high spirits. Additionally, she also will gracefully twirl and do small flips if she sings at the same time. She is also able to conduct a rehearsal for a choir of birds. Furthermore she is also a great singer. Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra In "Redemption", after spending a good day with her friends, Fluttershy and them return to the castle where they, for their surprise, find Sombra in the thrones room who pleads for a second chance. Although her friends don't want to give him a second chance, Fluttershy is the only one to consider give him a second chance, as they did the same to Discord and he was reformed. This would lead them to eventually agree. In "Sombra... the Hero?", while she is transporting a few birds through the town, Sombra uses his magic to make Fluttershy stop flapping her wings, what made her to start to fall. But Sombra is able to catch her and start being considered as a hero. In "Celestia's Warning", Fluttershy is present at the meeting organized by Twilight. She is the one who defends Sombra because he saved her. In "A Royal Dinner", Fluttershy and the others call to a meeting with Twilight in order to discuss about Sombra. In "Revealed Secret Love", Rarity and the others are called to a meeting to Twilight who is planning to tell them about her and Sombra. Once there, Rainbow Dash tries to convince the others about Sombra's evil intentions, with Fluttershy not believing for being the one to think Sombra is really changed. When Spike let it out it is possible Sombra is trying to use Twilight, she and the others force him to tell the truth, what led him to reveal the secret Twilight had told him about the kiss she and Sombra shared. After the argument that comes next, Twilight says to Sombra that Fluttershy is the only one that seems to support them, despite not entirely. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Pegasi